


Boat Sex

by akseltheboy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, another dnd thing, blackfyre au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akseltheboy/pseuds/akseltheboy
Summary: dnd thing for me and my friends
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Boat Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fivehead](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fivehead), [cloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud/gifts).



Rhaena awoke four hours before sunshine. At first she tried to sleep again, but she couldn’t. She thought about how she hadn’t been able to do any sort of real exercise on the boat, and she came up with the perfect solution for that. 

She got out of bed and walked over to Aemon, who was sleeping, and sat down on his lap, which caused him to wake up. He looked up at her with hazy eyes and mumbled: “Rhaena?” She then leaned down to his face and whispered: “I could not sleep and wanted a distraction,” after which she lightly bit his ear.

She slipped down his body, and dragged his pants down his legs, taking his smallclothes with it. His cock was still soft, only beginning to harden, she took it in her hand and licked it’s tip.

“What are you doing Rhae?” He began to ask before he cut off, as she enveloped his tip into her warm mouth. He then threw his head back and moaned, moments later trying to quieten it as she continued to suck on his tip. She then began to push further down his length, and as she did that he put his hands on her head and pushed along. Eventually he hit the bottom of her mouth, threatening to ender her throat.

She worked her way up again, so that only his tip was in her mouth again, after which she moved down and took another inch of length into her throat. She moaned as she did so.

For a minute she continued bopping up and down his shaft, but then she decided to take the rest of his length in her mouth, causing her nose to touch his pubic hair and her mouth to touch his base. 

She recontinued her rhythm, but now she went all the way down ot the base and all the way up again. After she did this for another minute or two, she felt his cock begin to twitch. Aemon’s hands gripped her hair and pushed her down to his base. She then heard him say “Fuck,” as he began to cum right down her throat. 

She swallowed his load in its entirety, after which she slowly pulled his length out of her mouth and wiped off one drop of seed that fell on her chin.

“Wow, that was great, Rhaena,” Aemon said with an amazed smile, “I didn’t know you could do that with your mouth.”

“I can do so much more,” Rhaena responded, and she started to undo the straps of her dress, “but for now I would like to teach you something you can do with your mouth.”

“And what is that?” 

She pulled off her dress and said: “I will show you.”

She then removed her smallchlothes, exposing her cunt and her breasts. She lied back and exposed her cunt to Aemon, and said to him: “Aemon come closer.” When he did so she put her hands on his head and pulled it down to her crotch. This caused him to look up to her like a confused puppy, in response to which she said: “You need to lick here.”

His first few licks were cautious and stirred a few sighs and light moans from Rhaena. When he heard that he began to lick faster, causing even more of the latter. After he had been doing so for a minute, he heard Rhaena say: “Aemon this here is the key to a woman’s pleasure,” and she pointed to her clitors. Aemon carefully licked at her clit, causing her to moan louder than before, which made him go faster and harder, because of which she moaned even more.

He went on similarly for two minutes, before he  _ himself  _ decided to spice it up. He took one of her fingers and lined it up with her cunt, after which he pushed it in. This caused her to gasp and put a hand up to her other. He immediately pulled the finger out because of it.

“Sorr-,” he started to mumble, yet he couldn’t even finish before Rhaena told him to put it back in, which he did. It caused her to moan lightly, and stayed still for a bit more before continuing, which he did for a few more minutes. Rhaena gave a lot more moans among the way before she could feel the coil tightening in her stomach.

As she started to near her peak, he had to put her hand on her mouth to stop her from waking the others. When she climaxed, she constricted and threw her head back, practically having to shove her fist in her mouth, as not to wake anyone.

Aemon looked up to her as she slowly came down from this.

“That was amazing, Aemon,” she said with a smile, to which he nervously responded: “Really?”

“Yes, especially for a first-timer,” and pulled him up to kiss.

Aemon then put his hands on her rear and pulled her closer to him, for which Rhaena rewarded him with a moan. As they kissed she noticed that he had gotten hard again and said: “The big man is awake again,” and she grasped hold of his cock and began to jerk it.

Aemon then pushed Rhaena so she lied down, which caused her to gasp; “Aemon?!” rather loudly.

“This is for teasing me earlier,” he said, before he quickly penetrated her with his length. 

Rhaena immediately moaned as he entered her roughly, after which she put her arms on his back and pulled him close. One hand he put on her rear, giving a quick squeeze, his other travelled to her breast and began to touch it. Then he leaned down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, which made her gasp and moan. She thought about how she definitely liked that Aemon had gotten more confident in bed, yet these thoughts were interrupted by Aemon flipped her onto her belly. 

He then took a bag and placed it under her crotch, as to raise her ass higher up in the air. He placed his hands on both sides of her heads then and began to thrust rapidly. Rhaena bit down on a pillow in front of her, to stop herself making too much noise. She grasped harsly on the sheets, and moaned hard into the pillow, loving the feeling of Aemon pounding in and out of her. 

Then Rhaena began to feel the coil tighten in her stomach again, and she pulled one of her hands down to her clit, proceeding to rub it rapidly. After that she lasted one more minute until she came. Rhaena tightened around Aemon’s length, which caused him to grunt and begin to cum himself, which made her feel his juices spill into her.

He then immediately became limp and fell down on top of Rhaena, because of which she said: “Eh, big guy, can you move, I am a bit stuck.”

Aemon started to blush, muttered; “Of course,” and climbed off of her. 

She then sat up and said; Thank you, Aemon, that was great,” and pushed him so that he was lying down, after which she snuggled up to him and whispered: “Now let us get some sleep,” into his ear. 

“Let’s,” Aemon responded, and he pulled up the blanket to cover them both.


End file.
